dangerous twins
by Bryan Andrew Cho
Summary: bukan kisah anak kembar hanya dua orang yang bertukar nasib? Kibum & Kyuhyun (again!)
1. Chapter 1

**~dangerous twins ~**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**Chapter 1 :**

**A baby**

.

**Rating :** T

.

**Cast :**

Super Junior's members and the others support cast.

.

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

.

**Warning :**

GS, Typo(s), OOC, etc.?

.

.

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**Note : Fanfic ini pernah di publish sebelumnya tapi karena sempat dihapus sama admin FFN jadi saya publish ulang. :D**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

"YA BERUANG PABBO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" seorang yeoja cantik dengan surai panjang berwarna pirang berteriak marah pada sosok namja dengan perawakan gagah yang kini tengah berada di atas atap rumah milik sang yeoja.

"wae? Aku sedang membenarkan atap rumah kita. Aku bosan mendengar omelanmu setiap hujan." Jelas namja berbadan besar itu tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan kegiatannya mencari asal usul lubang yang menyebabkan tetesan hujan bisa masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"terserahlah! Aku akan berjualan di pasar." Yeoja cantik itu hendak berjalan pergi, bersamanya ia membawa gerobak dorong berukuran sedang dengan beberapa sayuran dan ikan segar yang memenuhinya, tak wajar sebenarnya bila melihat paras sang yeoja yang nampak seperti bintang papan atas menjajahkan dagangan di pasar tapi inilah kehidupan dan tak ada yang bisa dipersalahkan atasnya, tidak.. ini bukan sinetron yang mana ternyata sang yeoja cantik adalah anak orang kaya yang melarikan diri dari rumahnya demi menikah dengan lelaki yang dicintainya dan rela tinggal dalam rumah sederhana yang bahkan atapnya sangat sering bocor.

Cih~yeoja itu tak akan sudi melakukan hal seperti itu, setidaknya jika harus pergi dari rumah dan menikah dengan pria yang ditentang orang tuanya setidaknya dia akan membawa beberapa asset berharga milik keluarganya untuk dia hidup secara berkecukupan.

"hati-hati jalanan sangat licin dan jangan tergoda dengan pria hidung belang di pasar."

Yeoja cantik itu memutar matanya malas,

"ya aku tau, mereka akan kehilangan tangannya kalau berani menyentuhku lagipula bukannya kau juga lelaki hidung belang Kim Kangin?"

"hei.. aku ini suamimu tau. HEI .. KIM HEECHUL JANGAN KABUR KAU!" teriak Kangin saat mendapati istrinya sudah berlari pergi sambil mendorong gerobaknya menuju pasar yang jaraknya tak terlalu jauh dari rumah mereka.

"dasar.. padahal sudah kubilang jalannya licin tapi masih saja berlari." Gumam Kangin sambil menatap khawatir pada sosok Heechul yang mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

Well.. sepertinya Kangin akan mendapat omelan super pedas lagi dari sang istri karena akhirnya ia lebih memilih berhenti membenarkan atap rumah mereka dan turun untuk menyusul sang istri yang akan berdagang di pasar. Ia lebih mengkhawatirkan istri cantiknya dibandingkan nasibnya nanti malam, setidaknya Kangin harus berdoa semoga tidak hujan malam ini.

Heechul mengelar dagangannya dipasar, sekilas dia membalas senyum beberapa pedagang lain yang kebetulan melintas di dekatnya. Kecantikannya sudah menyebar seantero pasar dan dia seolah sudah menjadi sosok primadona di sana.

"LIHAT APA KAU? MAU AKU COLOK MATAMU SAMPAI BUTA, HAH?!" teriak Heechul sambil mengacungkan sebuah golok pada sosok namja yang menatapanya lapar, dan seketika namja itu berlari ketakutan. Well, mulut pedas Heechul juga sudah menyebar pada semua orang disana.

"Heechul-ah, jangan terlalu galak." seorang yeoja tua yang juga berdagang di lapak sebelah Heechul member komentar pada sifat Heechul yang tak pernah berubah sejak dulu, bahkan namja tua itu seolah melihat eomma Heechul yang saat ini berada disampingnya.

"biar saja ahjuma biar kapok." Heechul bersunggut sambil merapikan beberapa dagangannya, masih pagi dan sudah ada beberapa pelanggan yang mulai menjajahkan kakinya berkeliling pasar.

"hoek..hoekk.." tiba-tiba Heechul merasakan mual di perutnya, sarapan yang dimakannya tadi pagi habis terbuang sedikit membuat khawatir yeoja tua disebelahnya.

"Chullie, apa kau sakit?"

"anniya Hong ahjuma, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan."

"sudah berapa lama kau mengalaminya?" seorang yeoja paru baya yang juga berjualan disekitar sana ikut bergabung mengerubuni Heechul, sedikit berpikir mencoba mengingat keanehan yang dialaminya beberapa minggu belakangan.

"ya beberapa minggu terakhir."

"apa kau sering pusing atau ingin sesuatu yang aneh-aneh?" tanya yeoja itu lagi, kali ini lebih bersemangat membuat Heechul mengernyit heran.

"bagaimana ahjuma tau?"

"kyaaaaaaa..chukae Cullie kau pasti hamil.!" teriaknya senang, Heechul melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Tangannya sampai menjatuhkan sayuran yang dipeganganya ke tanah.

"ti..tidak mungkin."

"bagaimana tidak mungkin? Coba ingat kapan terakhir kali kau kedatangan tamu?"

Kali ini Hong ahjuma yang menjawab dengan senang, tak terlalu memperhatikan sosok Heechul yang sudah sangat pucat saking kagetnya. Ya benar, harusnya dia mendapat tamu bulan ini tapi tidak dari bulan kemarin berarti ini benar? Kini Heechul sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang terlalu cuek dengan keadaannya.

"ada apa ini? Kenapa nyonya Hong dan nyonya Seo begitu senang?" sapa Kangin saat kakinya menapak di lapak dagangan istrinya.

"selamat kangin-ah, kau akan jadi ayah." Seo ahjuma menjabat tangan Kangin secara bergantian dengan Hong ahjuma, matanya membulat kaget sambil menatap istrinya yang tertunduk lesu.

"aa..apa benar Kim Heechul?"

"ya." Jawab Heechul lesu yang sontak membuat Kangin ikut menjadi pusat pasi,

.

.

.

"anda punya waktu 1 jam sebelum bertemu Tuan Satoru dari Jepang." Seorang asisten merangkap butler dengan jas hitamnya membacakan sebuah jadwal pada sang majikan dari layar ipad yang di tangannya, sesekali mengecek ulang jadwal yang mungkin akan ditanjakan sang majikan.

"baiklah kau boleh keluar." ucap sang majikan dan seperti peliharaan pada umumnya dia menurut dan melanggeng keluar ruangan.

Mari kita lihat namja tampan yang kini tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi empuk yang menjadi singasana kerja dirinya sendiri.

Lihat papan nama dari kaca yang begitu nampak indah dan mewah yang bertengger apik di atas mejanya, bertuliskan nama sang presdir tampak dengan jelas. Park Leethuk.

"yeobo..aku merindukanmu." suara Leethuk mengalun manja tertuju pada seseorang yang ada di seberang telepon yang dihubunginya sementara seseorang yang dipanggilnya yeobo tadi mungkin sedang tersenyum senang atau terkikik geli dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"ya, aku ingin segera pulang dan memeluk istriku yang cantik."

Leethuk tersenyum menanggapi ucapan sang istri yang ada diseberang menjawabi teleponnya,

Matanya menatap figura foto di sudut meja kerjanya. Foto pernikahannya dengan sang istri yang sudah berlangsung sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

"hmm.. aku ingin pulang tapi tak bisa, ada rapat penting sebentar lagi dan maukah menunggu suamimu pulang?"

Leethuk sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah mengecewakan istrinya tapi ia juga tak bisa seenaknya meninggalkan perusahaan begitu saja terlebih ia ingin membuktikan pada orang tua istrinya bahwa mereka tak salah memilihnya untuk menjaga anak serta perusahaan mereka.

"ada yang ingin kau katakana? Apa itu? Tak bisakah dikataka lewat telpon?"

Hening..

Leethuk menatap handphonenya heran, takut jika saja sambungannya terputus dengan sang istri tapi nyatanya tidak. Mereka masih terhubung dan mungkin istrinya sedang merajuk padanya saat itu.

"yeobo. Mianhe, jangan diam saja. Hallo.. aku mohon jangan seperti ini bicaralah. Baiklah.. aku akan pulang sekarang."

Leethuk menghela nafas frustasi sebelum matanya kembali berbinar dengan terang mendapat tanggapan dari sang istri.

"apa? Apa ini tak salah?"

"KAU HAMIL? DEMI TUHAN TERIMA KASIH PARK SUNGMIN."

.

.

"kau harus menggugurkannya!" suara Kangin terdengar lirih, dia tak ingin mengucapkan kata laknat itu sebenarnya dan lihatlah kini dia membuat istrinya yang tak pernah sekalipun menangis sampai meneteskan air mata.

"kumohon. Aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya." lirih Heechul sambil sesenggukan, tangannya memeluk erat perutnya sendiri seolah tak membiarkan siapapun menyentuh makhluk hidup kecil yang tinggal di dalamnya.

"aku juga tak ingin melakukannya, tapi kau tau bagaimana nasib anak itu kelak?" Kangin memegang pundak sang istri, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada sosok yang begitu dicintainya.

Heechul menggeleng, berusaha sekuat tenaganya memjaga keyakinan yang dia pegang.

"tidak.. tidak.. anak ini akan tumbuh dengan sehat, aku akan menjaganya bagaimanapun caranya. Aku akan makanan yang bergizi supaya anak ini lahir dengan sehat, aku mohon Kangin-ah. Dia juga darah dagingmu. Hiks!" lirih Heechul, sumpah demi apapun ini pertama kalinya seorang Kim Heechul memohon-mohon dan mengemis pada orang lain hanya karena sosok yang bahkan belum menampakkan wujudnya di dunia.

Kangin mengeram frustasi, bukan ini yang diinginkannya bahkan dia bersumpah bahwa dia juga menginginkan anak dalam rahim istrinya melebihi apapun tapi mengingat nasib yang mungkin akan menimpa anaknya kelak entah kenapa Kangin merasa bila lebih baik anaknya hilang sekarang sebelum semuanya terlampau jauh.

"kau tidak boleh egois chullie."

"ini belum tentu, anak ini tak akan sakit aku bersumpah. Dokter bukan Tuhan dia tak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi nanti kan?" sekali lagi Heechul mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan suaminya akan keputusan bodohnya yang mungkin akan disesali seumur hidupnya kelak atau malah memberi pembenaran kepada dirinya sendiri.

"tidak, anak itu harus digugurkan," Kangin menatap Heechul tajam seolah mengancam sang istri agar menuruti perintahnya, tapi Heechul tak selemah itu entah karena perasaanya yang sebentar lagi menjadi seorang ibu matanya menatap dingin pada sang suami.

"baiklah." Ucap Heechul yang malah membuat Kangin terkaget-kaget, dengan senang dia memeluk sang istri merengkuhnya dalam dekapan hangat yang akan melindungannya tanpa henti bibirnya mengucap syukur dan terima kasih pada keputusan yang diambil istrinya.

"tapi kau juga harus membunuhku."

Deg..

Kangin melepaskan pelukannya, menatap tak percaya pada sosok Heechul yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong dan demi apapun Kangin sudah merasa bahwa jiwa dan raga istrinya itu tak lagi berada di suatu tempat.

"maafkan aku Chullie. Aku tak mungkin bisa melakukannya."

"aku juga tak bisa melakukannya pada anak ini."

"lakukanlah apa yang bisa membuatmu senang, tapi kumohon maafkan aku dan jangan lagi berfikir meninggalkan aku."

.

.

"tidak. Aku tak mau bunga plastic berikan aku bunga segar."

"sebarkan undangannya sekarang juga aku tak mau tau."

"tidak. Aku pesan saja keduanya."

"batalkan saja reservasi mereka terserah kalau kita harus membayar mereka."

"tidak. Aku ingin yang mewah bukan yang terlihat sederhana."

"aku tak mau menundanya tak peduli siapa mereka aku tak peduli."

Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja berumur di kisaran 40 tahunan sibuk dengan handphone masing-masing, mondar-mandir tak jelas di dalam ruangan sesekali suara teriakan dan makian terdengar dari bibir keduanya, sementara di sudut yang lainnya juga ada seorang yeoja dan seorang namja berumur di kisaran 20 tahunan tengah duduk mesra, sang yeoja tengah membaringkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang namja sambil mengusap perutnya yang masih datar meski begitu ia bisa merasaan sebuah kehidupan baru disana, sementara sang namja sibuk membelai rambut lembut sang yeoja dengan mesra.

"bisakah kau hentikan kehebohan appamu itu? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan acara seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan jadwal." sang yeoja menggerutu sambil menunjuk sosok namja yang masih sibuk berteriak-teriak dengan handphonenya.

"biarkan saja yeobo. Lihat betapa antusianya eommamu menyiapkan acara yang appa adakan."

"mereka sama-sama orang tua yang terlalu heboh." Sungmin bersunggut kesal, beberapa saat yang lalu baru saja dia menggabarkan pada eommanya serta appa mertunya bahwa dia tengah mengandung cucu mereka dan sampai saat ini mereka langsung heboh dengan segala acara syukuran yang akan diadakan untuk menyambut kelahiran penerus tahta kerajaan perusahaan mereka yang akan meramaikan suasana rumah mereka yang sepi.

"menurutmu anak kita yeoja atau namja?"

"entahlah tapi kuharap anak kita nanti akan tumbuh dengan sehat dan kuat, jika namja semoga dia memiliki sifat baik hati seperti eommanya dan bila yeoja semoga dia akan jadi secantik eommanya." ucap Leethuk lembut yang membuat Sungmin bersemu merah.

Dia tak sabar menantikan kelahiran buah hatinya kelak, sudah lama dia menunggu akan datangnya keturuan dari rahimnya dan dari segala daya upaya serta doa yang selalu dipanjatkannya akhirnya doanya terkabul disaat bahkan dia sudah hampir putus asa.

Tapi Tuhan tak pernah tidur, dia tau pada harapan hambanya yang taat dan ikhlas dan hari itu juga Sungmin dan Leethuk bersumpah akan melakukan apa saja untuk yang terbaik bagi anak mereka kelak.

.

.

"cepat..cepat..!" teriak Kangin panik menatap istrinya yang kini tengah menahan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya, keringat sebesar jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Beberapa orang suster bergegas menghampirinya dan membantu membawanya ke ruang bersalin,

"CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTERNYA!" teriak Kangin marah saat mendapati para suster yang seolah tak memperhatikan kondisi istrinya yang kini tengah berjuang menahan rasa sakit.

"silahkan Tuan menyelesaikan administrasinya terlebih dahulu." seorang suster menimpali yang membuat Kangin yang tengah naik darah merasa akan membunuh orang saat itu juga.

"SHIT!" maki Kangin kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruanga tersebut,

"HEI, DOKTER BRENGSEK CEPAT URUS ISTRIKU SEBELUM AKU MEMASUKANMU KE NERAKA JIKA TERJADI SESUATU YANG BURUK TERHADAP ISTRIKU!" teriak Kangin murka sambil menarik kerah baju seorang Dokter yang kebetulan tadi melintas di depannya, sang Dokter tengah menatap takut pada sosok manusia yang seolah siap membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"turunkan dia Kim Kangin!" sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan Kangin yang akan menghempas tubuh sang Dokter ke lantai, matanya mendapati sosok tubuh lain dalam balutan jubah putih yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Hangeng –ah, kumohon tolong aku." serta merta Kangin bersujud di depan Dokter lainnya yang menghentikan tindak kekerasannya tadi membuat sang Dokter sedikit terperanjat kaget.

"bangunlah jangan seperti ini. Ada apa yang sebenarnya?"

"Heechul akan melahirkan cepat bantu dia."

Hangeng melototkan matanya mendengar penjelasan Kangin tapi dia memilih tak banyak bertanya dan segera bergegas masuk ke tempat ruangan Heechul berada.

"cepat siapkan operasinya!" ucap Hangeng yang langsung mendapat respon cepat dari para suster yang ada disana.

Sambil memasang sarung tangan di kedua tangannya, Hangeng menatap nanar sosok cantik di depannya yang kini tengah menahan sakit.

"apa yang kau pikirkan Chullie?" gumam Hangeng lirih yang hanya didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

Sungmin mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya yang cukup lama terpejam akibat obat bius yang diberikan padanya.

"kau sudah bangun?" sosok namja tampan dengan lesung pipi di kedua pipinya menyambutnya dengan senyum malaikat yang terkembang membuat Sungmin mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum.

"dimana anakku eomma?" tanya Sungmin pada sosok yeoja yang kini menatapnya dengan mata penuh kebahagian, senyuman terkembang di wajahnya sama persis seperti sosok namja yang berdiri di sebelahnya yang juga tak henti-hentinya tersenyum bahagia.

Hangeng masuk dengan membawa seorang bayi dalam gendongannya, sedikit tersenyum dia menyerahkan sang bayi pada ibunya yang menyambutnya penuh dengan suka cita.

"selamat nyonya anak anda laki-laki." ucap Hangeng yang membuat senyum di wajah keluarga itu semakin lebar.

Sungmin menatap kagum pada sosok mungil yang ada dalam gendonganya, tanganya mengusap lembut pipi sang anak.

Tes..

Setetes air mata bahagia menetes dari kedua pelupuk matanya saat mendapati bayi mungin itu sedikit menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"lihat oppa ini anak kita." Sungim berucap lirih masih diselimuti dengan kebahagian yang begitu memenuhi rongga dadanya.

cup~ Sungmin mengecup pelan pucuk kepala sang istrinya, matanya juga ikut menggagumi sosok mungil dalam pelukan sang istri.

"lihat rambutnya sangat lebat dan hitam." ucap Leethuk mengomentari anaknya yang lucu.

"dia akan sangat tampan dengan bibir semerah itu." kali ini sang Haramoni yang menimpali membuat Sungmin semakin melebarkan senyum di bibirnya.

"coba lihat dia tak mirip dengan kalian berdua, dia tampan sepertiku." sang Haraboji menimpali yang langsung mendapat deathglare.

"a.." sebuah kata pertama yang meluncur dari bibir mungil sang bayi yang membuat keluarga kecil itu tertawa gembira,

"lihat bahkan cucuku menyetujui pendapatku." dan sekali lagi tawa itu kembali terdengar dalam ruangan mewah di rumah sakit itu.

Hangeng masih berdiri disana, terdiam mematung menyaksikan sebuah pertunjukan keluarga bahagia yang sempurnya yang tersaji di hadapannya.

_**mianhe Chullie aku harus melakukan ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tbc..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chap 2 udah ready..**_

_**Kalau target review udah terpenuhi bakal Author update segera..**_

_**Review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Star Averange~**

**.**

**Super Junior © SM Entertainment**

**.**

**Chapter 2 :**

.

**Rating :** T

.

**Cast :**

Super Junior's members and the others support cast.

.

.

**Genre :**

Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort.

.

**Warning :**

GS, Typo(s), OOC, etc.?

.

.

**~Don't Like, Don't Read~**

**.**

**.**

**Mengapa saat sedang menghadapi semester saya malah menulis FF bukannya belajar?**

**Kenapa ide selalu datang disaat yang ga tepat?**

**Tapi chapter ini sudah selesai, jadi..**

**Happy Reading. **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

Seorang namja dengan balutan piyama putih khas rumah sakit duduk bersandar di ranjang rawat, masker oksigen masih menemani setiap hembusan napasnya. Onyx hitamnya menatap kosong pada dinding putih rumah sakit yang memang tak ada apapun disana bahkan sekedar vas berisi bunga . Cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui cela jendela besar yang sudah diberi penghalang seperti gordeng tipis membuatnya tak bisa melihat secara jelas apa yang ada di luar sana,

Bahkan ruangan yang ditempatinya sekarang hanya tercium bau obat. Sendirian, cukup terbiasa sebenarnya karena memang seperti itulah dia menjalani hidupnya selama ini.

Onyx hitamnya beralih menatap ke sudut atas ruang inapnya, lihatlah disana jelas ada kamera cctv yang sudah dipastikan, diluar ruangan juga ada orang yang selalu siaga 24 jam mengawasi setiap hal yang dilakukannya meski nyatanya ia hanya diam seharian.

Ruangan bernuansa putih, tidak. Memang ruangan itu benar-benar serba putih, warna yang selama ini dia tau setelah hitam tentu saja andai mereka tau kalau putih tak masuk dalam lingkaran warna sebenarnya. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat selain segala sesuatu berwarna putih, kecuali alat-alat medis yang melekat di tubuhnya yang kadang memiliki beberapa warna berbeda.

Sofa disudut ruanganpun kosong tanpa ada seorangpun yang mendudukinya untuk sekedar mengajaknya mengobrol atau hanya menayakan keadaanya yang tak terlalu jauh lebih baik dari biasanya.

Bruagh..

Sebuah suara cukup keras mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding putih yang sebenarnya tak diamatinya sejak tadi, sesuatu yang cukup besar mungkin sudah menghantam pintu ruang inapnya.

Dengan perlahan namja bersurai hitam kelam itu melepas masker oksigennya, ayolah dia tak akan mati hanya karena tak memakai alat memuakan itu setidaknya itu hanya membuatnya lebih mudah untuk menarik setiap oksigen yang akan masuk ke paru-parunya.

Namja itu turun dari ranjangnya, menarik tiang infusnya dan berjalan ke sumber suara yang tadi di dengarnya berasal.

Kriett…dengan perlahan dia membuka pintu putih di depannya, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian sama sepertinya hanya saja dengan ukuran yang sesuai dengan bocah itu tengah berjongkok di samping kotak sampah sambil meniup-niup lututnya yang sedikit lecet. Kegiatan bocah itu terhenti saat dirinya merasa seseorang mengawasinya.

"huwaaaa..oppa tampan sekali." Kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut sang yeoja mungil ketika onyx kelabunya menemukan sosok yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu dan menatapnya dengan penasaran tingkat tinggi.

"apa yang kau lakukan disana?" suara baritone berat itu mengalun indah dari bibir pucat sang namja tampan,

"sst..oppa jangan bilang ke Dokter kalau Hyemi tadi jatuh ya?" ucap sang yeoja mungil sambil sesekali melirik ke kanan dan kiri takut aksinya yang melarikan diri dari ruangan pemeriksaan diketahui sang Dokter.

"kenapa?"

"hmm.. karena ini rahasia kita?"

"rahasia?"

"iya. Bagaimana Kalau oppa mau menjaga rahasia kita ini aku akan memberikan oppa permen yang banyak?" tawar Hyemi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah menggambarkan sebanyak apa permen yang mampu dia berikan pada hyung tampannya.

"permen?"

"iya permen. Ini aku punya satu."

Tangan pucat itu menerimanya dengan senang meski tak ada senyum yang terlukis diwajahnya tampannya, dia mengepal erat sesuatu yang kecil dalam balutan plastic yang dipelintir yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"oppa kalau sudah diberi sesuatu oleh orang lain harus bilang terima kasih." Hyemi mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu ketika mendapati hyung tampannya hanya mengerjab bingung menatapnya.

"tuan muda kibum. Mengapa anda berada diluar?" seorang namja dalam balutan jas hitam menghampiri sang tuan muda dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kibum dengan perlahan menyembunyikan tangannya yang mengepal permen pemberian Hyemi dengan kuat di belakang punggung, menyembunyikan dari orang-orang yang mungkin akan merusak benda pertama yang diterimanya dari orang lain.

Dan sekali lagi, seperti biasanya dia dituntun masuk ke dalam ruangan berwarna putih yang menurutnya sangat membosankan.

.

.

Sungmin membolak-balik buku desain pribadi miliknya, sesekali mencocokan dengan beberapa tumpukan buku lain yang terhampar di meja kerjanya.

Sekarang Sungmin sedang berada di butik miliknya, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang desainer memang tengah berada di puncak berkat semua karya berkelas yang diciptakannya.

Tak sedikit artis dan pejabat Negara yang secara khusus memesan pakaian padanya, karenanya jadwalnya menjadi bertambah padat setiap harinya bahkan sering kali yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik itu menginap di kantor. Uh, dia khusus membangun kamar tidur untuknya dan beberapa pegawainya yang mungkin terpaksa ikut lembur.

Jari lentiknya terus mencoret-coret kertas di depannya, sesekali menghapus bagian yang menurutnya tidak penting.

"permisi nyonya, ini sudah jam 3 sore." ucap Ryewook yang merupakan asistennya, mengingatkan sang majikan akan rutinitas yang biasa dilakukannya pada jam segini.

"ya." jawab Sungmin singkat sebelum mulai mengambil smartphone miliknya dan menekan panggilan cepat nomor 1.

"pak Shin tolong sambungkan dengan Bummie."

Tak lama suara di seberang sana telah berganti, Sungmin mengaktifkan system 3G dan mulai bervideo call dengan putra tercintanya.

"apa kabarmu sayang?" Tanya Sungmin pada sosok dingin di seberang sana,

"aku baik."

"apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?"

"ya."

"apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"mungkin?"

Sungmin diam, selalu seperti ini tak pernah sekalipun Kibum bertanya sesuatu padanya, selalu saja Sungmin yang harus memulai percakapan dengan pertanyaan dan jawaban yang sama dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

"mommy?"

Sungmin tersentak, untuk pertama kalinya Kibum memanggilnya terlebih dahulu. Hatinya terasa hangat, sebuah anugerah bisa mendengar suara putranya dengan sebuah nada yang sedikit berbeda.

"ya Bummie? Ada apa nak?"

Kibum terdiam sejenak, matanya menatap sosok sang mommy di layar smartphonenya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"boleh Bummie meminta permen?" ucap Kibum pelan yang sukses membuat Sungmin terperanjat kaget dibuatnya, mata hitamnya menatap berang pada sosok sang putra yang kini mulai ketakutan.

"SIAPA YANG MEMBERIKANMU PERMEN?" teriak Sungmin marah dan saat itu juga Kibum menyesal memulai percakapan dengan sang mommy.

.

.

Tap..tapp.. tap..

Namja bersurai ikal itu melangkakan kakinya pelan, sesekali namja di balik semak itu mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling.

Merasa cukup aman dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

PLETAKK.

Sayangnya dia tak menyadari sosok yang dari tadi mengawasinya, uh..sepertinya dia lupa melihat ke atas pohon tempat sang pelaku penggeplakan kepalanya berasal.

"bagus sekali kau baru pulang jam segini Kim Kyuhyun!" ucap Heechul sambil menjewer telinga putranya yang kini hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"appo eomma! Telinga Kyu bisa putus!"

"biar saja! Aku senang kalau telingamu putus! Kau tak jera juga berkelahi?"

"mereka yang menantangku eomma!"

"itu karena kau memeras mereka kan?"

"itu salah eomma yang tak bisa memberikanku psp baru."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA..AMPUN !" teriakan Kyuhyun makin terdengar kala telinganya yang satunya dijewer oleh sang appa.

"jadi kau menyalahkan appa dan eomma atas kenakalanmu itu?"

Dan sepertinya sifat arogan Kyuhyun yang selalu menggunakan kekerasan merupakan warisan dari kedua orang tua yang membesarkannya.

Bukankah buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya?

.

.

Balutan syal putih tebal menggulung di leher Kibum, memberikan perlindungan rasa hangat yang sedikit berebihan karena sebenarnya ini masih masuk dalam musim gugur.

Kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga secara perlahan, nyaris tanpa bunyi sama sekali.

Sudah sejak lama Kibum tak melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar atau bahkan hanya keluar untuk berkeliling rumahnya sendiri. Hidupnya dihabiskan dalam kamarnya yang serba berwarna putih.

Langkah kakinya terhenti tepat setelah menuruni semua anak tangga.

Sepi..

Tak ada suara ataupun orang yang dijumpainya dalam rumah megah itu

Seperti biasanya hanya dia seorang diri disana, adapaun orang yang ditemuinya hanya mommy dan daddy serta pak Shin yang selalu mengantarkannya obat dan makanan setiap hari, sesekali dia bertemu Dokter Han yang secara rutin memeriksa keadaanya.

"**Kyaaaaaaaa…jangan lari kau"**

Sebuah suara teriakan yeoja berhasil menarik perhatian Kibum, matanya bergerak liar mencari sumber suara yang di dengarnya.

Matanya tepat terenti pada kaca jendela raksasa di sampingnya yang langsung menghadapkan pemandangan halaman samping rumah yang hijau rindang.

Disana dua orang yeoja dengan setelan pakaian yang sama tengah berlari kesana kemari, saling mengejar sambil tertawa-tawa tanpa tau sosok yang melihat mereka dari balik jendela besar.

**Tes..**

Kibum tak tau apa yang terjadi padanya, Kibum tak tau mengapa matanya merasa panas dan mengapa dia merasa ada bagian tubuhnya yang bocor dan mengeluarkan air.

"Tuan muda. Kenapa anda diluar kamar?" sebuah suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinga Kibum terdengar, dia membalikkan badannya. Menatap wajah namja tua yang sudah selama belasan tahun setia menenaminya dan menjadi teman satu-satunya meski hanya mengantar makanan dan obat-obatannya dan memastikan Kibum menghabiskan semuanya.

"maafkan aku. Tolong jangan katakana pada mommy dan daddy." Kibum menunduk bagai anak kecil yang baru saja ketahuan melakukan sebuah kenakalan.

Namja tua itu tersenyum miris, belasan tahun merawat namja tampan di depannya itu membuatnya memiliki sebuah perasaan khusus terhadapnya, pak Shin sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai anaknya sendiri meski pada kenyataannya terlalu lancAng bagi seorang pelayang rendahan sepertinya mengatakan hal tersebut, jadi biarlah dia menyimpan semuanya dalam hatinya sendiri.

"baiklah. sopir sudah menunggu. saya akan mengantar tuan muda ke mobil."

Kibum duduk diam di kursinya, mobil yang dinaikinya dirasa tak mengalami pergerakan sejak tadi.

Entah apa yang terjadi Kibum tak bisa bertanya pada sang sopir yang duduk di depannya tapi dia tak bisa melihatnya karena terpasang sekat kaca berwana hanya bisa mendengar suaranya tanpa melihat wajah sang sopir atau apa yang dilihat sang sopir.

Kaca mobilnya tertutup rapat dengan gorden yang menghalangi dia menatap keluar atau bahkan membiarkan cahaya matahari menyapa kulit putihnya yang pucat.

"kapan kita sampai?" tanya Kibum akhirnya karena tak ada hal menarik yang bisa dilakukannya lagi,

"maaf tuan muda sepertinya ada kecelakaan di depan dan kita terjebak disini."

"ya. tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Suara-suara itu terdengar di telinga Kibum. Ditengah kemacetan itu Kibum bisa mendengar suara-suara yang tak pernah di dengarnya sebelumnya.

Banyak suara orang membunyikan klakson, suara orang-orang yang berteriak dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan belum pernah Kibum dengar sebelumnya.

Ada beberapa suara orang tertawa dan berlari-lari seperti yang di dengarnya tadi pagi.

Sebuah lekungan muncul di wajah pucatnya, meski KIbum terbiasa dengan kesunyian, meski dia terbiasa berada sendirian di suatu tempat sunyi dalam waktu yang lama dan meski dia tak menyukai suara ribut yang menggangunya tapi entah kenapa saat ini Kibum merasa sangat bahagia bisa mendengar segala suara bising yang masuk ketelinganya saat itu.

Tokk..tokk..tokk..

Sebuah suara ketukan terdengar dari balik kaca mobilnya, nampaknya ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuknya secara sengaja.

Kibum melirik ke depan, tentu saja sopirnya tak akan tau dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat itu. Dan entah kekuatan dari mana yang mendorongnya, Kibum membuka pintu mobilnya.

Belum sempat Kibum melakukan tindakan atau mengucapkan satu kata tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur menariknya keluar dan mengajaknya berlari. Hal pertama kali yang dilakukan seumur hidupnya.

Seseorang menggengam tangannya erat dan mengajaknya berlari.

Mereka terus berlari, menikung dari jalan besar tempat mobil Kibum terjebak macet. Memasuki beberapa gang sempit yang ada disana sebelum menemukan sebuah taman kecil berukuran persegi dengan sebatang pohon berdiri kokoh di sudut taman itu.

"hoshh…hoshhh..hooshh." Kibum menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, sesaat dia merasakan paru-parunya berhenti memompa udara dalama tubuhnya.

Lelah, ini pertama kalinya dia berjalan secepat dan sejauh itu.

Sementara sosok yang tadi menarik tangannya hanya menatap Kibum heran.

"dasar anak orang kaya. Baru berlari beberapa blok saja sudah pucat!"cemooh namja itu yang ak terlalu diperhatikan oleh Kibum yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"wah Kyu kau benar-benar nekat!" seorang anak dengan topi merah menghampiri Kyuhyun ementara teman sang anak bertopi merah itu tak berkomentar apapun, hanya menatap penasara pada sosok putih pucat yang kini sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"sepertinya dia sangat kaya. Uangnya pasti banyak!"

"diam kau Hae! Dia mangsaku!" ucap Kyuhyun memberikan deathglare terbaiknya yang cukup membuat Donghae dan teman satu timnya—Eunhyuk menelan ludah kecut.

"hei pucat! Berikan uangmu pada kami!"bentak Kyuhyun sambil menadahkan tangannya pada Kibum yang kini menatapnya heran.

"uang?"

"iya uang! Apa kau tuli?" geram Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan beberapa uang kertas di depan Kibum

"aku tak punya uang?"

"APA? KAU INI PASTI ANAK ORANG KAYA BAGAIMANA BISA TAK PUNYA UANG?!"

Merasa kesal dengan jawaban Kibum maka dengan sekenaknya Kyuhyun mengeledah tubuh Kibum dan mencari benda berharga yang ada padanya. Senyum lebar bertengger di wajah Kyuhyun saat mendapati smartphone dari saku Kibum.

"waw. Itu pasti mahal." Gumam Eunhyuk melihat benda kotak yang sudah ada di tangan Kyuhyun

"smartphone itu ada gpsnya, mommy akan tau aku diculik dan dengan mudah melacak keberadaanku dan mengkap kalian semua!"

Mereka sedikit kecut mendengar ancaman Kibum, maka alih-alih melakukan kekerasan mereka malah mengembalikan smartphone Kibum dan memintanya untuk tutup mulut.

"sepatu nike pasti sangat mahal!"

"ini edisi limited edition, hanya ada sepuluh di dunia. Setiap sepatu punya nomor seri berbeda dan tak akan mudah menjualnya karena kalian tak memiliki surat kepemilikannya."

"kenapa sebuah sepatu bisa sangat rumit hanya untuk dijual?"

"kita cari anak lain saja."

"jangan Kyu. Berbahaya!"

"tak apa. Hanya ini cara kita untuk mendapatkan uang dak ikut perlombaan itu.!"

"kita tak usah ikut lomba kyu?"

"kau tak yakin aku akan menang?"

"bukan begitu Kyu. Kalau kau tertangkap lagi pasti kau akan digoreng oleh eomma dan appamu."

"hanya ini caranya kita bisa mendapatkan uang untuk operasimu Hyuk!"

Kibum hanya diam memperhatikan tiga orang namja yang dia yakin seumuran dengannya tengah berdebat satu sama lain, hal yang baru dilihatnya untuk pertama kali dan terasa begitu menyenagkan.

Ah, apa begini rasanya punya teman? Meski dalam kondisi yang sungguh tidak benar?

"CHO KYUHYUN KAU MENCULIK ANAK ORANG?!"

Glek..

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut, tak ubahnya dengan kedua temannya yang kini juga ikut menatap horror pada sumber suara teriakan dan tanpa babibu mereka langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum kemarahan Kim Heechul meledak dan dipastikan mereka tak akan bisa melihat matahari terbenam besok.

.

.

Heechul menatap sosok tampan di depannya yang sedari tadi hanya mengerjab bingung di depannya.

"siapa namamu?"

"aku? Kibum.. Park Kibum imnida." jawab Kibum sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya pada noona di depannya.

"ah begini.." sedikit ragu Heechul menggengam tangan Kibum ke depan wajahnya. "Kibum-shii bisa kau memaafkan anakku? Dia tadi hanya bercanda? Jangan laporkan ke pihak berwajib ya?"

Kibum tersenyum canggung sembari menarik tangannya yang digenggam Heechul, diperlalukan seperti itu membuatnya tak nyaman.

"ne noona tidak masalah, aku juga baik-baik saja."

"lalu bagaimana kau akan pulang? Apa kau tau alamatmu? Aku akan senang hati mengantarmu."

Kibum menggeleng lemah, sejujurnya dia memang tak tahu dimana alamat rumahnya berada karena yang ia tahu harinya dihabiskan di dalam kamar tidur atau kamar rumah sakit yang ia tak tau alamatnya dimana karena memang tak membutuhkan alamat.

"lalu bagaimana kau akan pulang?"

"mommy sudah memasang gps padaku jadi ia akan menjemputku nanti." ucap Kibum yang membuat Heechul sedikit terkejut. Hanya sedikit karena setelahnya ia mengajak Kibum menunggu jemputannya yang akan datang, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu menunggu di café yang tak jauh dari sana.

"jadi noona seorang perawat?"

"ya. aku perawat di Seoul hospital." ucap Heechul dengan bangga

"jinjja? Kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" gumam Kibum yang masih bisa terdengar jelas di telinga Heechul.

"yak.. memangnya kau hapal semua wajah perawat di rumah sakit sebesar itu?" gerutu Heechul yang mau tak mau membuat Kibum menarik ujung bibirnya, bagaimana seorang yeoja yang sudah dewasa bersikap begitu kekanakan?

Kibum hanya diam dan membuat Heechul semakin salah tingkah, ya entah mengapa ia agak canggung dengan bocah di hadapannya yang sesekali menyeruput teh hangatnya.

"yak kau benar, aku baru beberapa bulan lalu menyelesaikan pendidikan perawatku dan aku baru dua minggu bekerja disana meski masih terbilang magang."

"noona tak perlu mengatakannya kalau keberatan." ucap Kibum begitu tenang, dingin dan menusuk tepat di jantung seorang Kim Heechul, ah—yeoja cantik itu ingin sekali melemparkan sandal jepitnya ke wajah namja tampan di hadapannya.

"hei.. bisakah kau tak memanggilku noona? Aku sudah tua, bahkan anakku mungkin seumuran denganmu."

"lalu aku harus memanggil seorang yeoja secantik dirimu dengan sebutan ahjumma begitu?" Kibum memamerkan senyum mautnya yang mau tak mau membuat wajah Heechul berbulshing ria.

Aish.. bocah ini, beberapa kali Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya mengusir bisikan-bisikan aneh yang tiba-tiba menghampiri kepalanya.

"sadar Kim Heechul, kau sudah punya suami dan ia hanya bocah ingusan." gumam Heechul sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

Kibum hanya tersenyum, menikmati tiap ekspresi dari seorang noona yang dilihatnya. Walau ini pertemuan pertama mereka tapi entah kenapa ia sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengan sosok yang berusia dua kali dari umurnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC..**

**Chapter 2 update..**

**Semoga ga mengecewakan ya?**

**Meski belum sesuai dengan target review tapi ya demi reader tercinta apa sih yang engga, ujian semester berjalan lancar kemarin dan semoga hari ini juga.. **

**Penutup chapter ini sedikit berbeda dari rencana awal karena sama seperti Kibum, Author juga sedang merasa..ehmm…#malah curcol**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
